Yuki No Yugi
by PolarBlaze93
Summary: "Don't cry because its over, Smile because it happened." Yugi's life after his final battle with Yami and how he feels. One-shot Mentioned Yami/Yugi


Yuki no Yugi

"Don't cry because its over, smile because it happened."- Dr. Seuss

I do not own Yugioh or Dr. Seuss.

"I love you," whispered Yami, his warm breath tickling my ear. He caressed my cheek softly before leaning in for a passionate kiss. We were in love again, just he and I. Neither the world or afterlife existed as we held each other, wanting to make the most of our moment. I clung to him selfishly, unwilling to let go.

"I love you, too," the words flowed from my mouth as easily as water trickles down a stream. He held me with all the strength in his muscles, kissing me every second possible. Yes, this has to be right. How can a love so pure parish because of a silly card game? I chuckle in denial, letting my taller look alike guide me to the nearby bed.

I had just laid down on my back when a loud siren went off out of nowhere. We both jumped up, startled, as my eyes shot open. As I gazed through the area, I noticed a black room, an annoying alarm clock, and no Yami. Sighing, I drag myself out of bed and away from my fifth dream this week about him. Pharaoh, why must you plague my mind like this? You know I miss you. No need to rub it in my face.

As usual, my grandpa had my favorite soybeans and orange juice prepared for breakfast. With apathetic eyes I slowly consumed my food and juice. As he ate, I remembered how Yami always loved my Grandpa's soybeans, but with tea instead. I never forgot his disgusted reaction when he tried rice for the first time and how he spent the next hour brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste.

Finally, I gave up on eating and headed for school. Though I had a hard time concentrating, I tried my best to focus on my studies rather than what happened over the past summer. I know, how pathetic is it that two seasons later I'm still not over him? Summer ended. Fall arrived and left, taking the love of my life farther and farther away.

Perhaps I shouldn't feel the way I do, but its Yami's fault. He raided my chest, stole my heart, then took off. Is this world punishing me? Making me suffer for loving another man? Is it really such a crime?

Right now, I bet he's in Egypt dueling one of his old friends. Surely, he's forgotten me already and found another lover whom he's making love with and showering with kisses and gifts. How those thoughts made me want to vomit until I didn't have a stomach anymore. If only he saw me now.

I guess everything we had meant nothing to spoiled pharaoh. What more is an average guy such as myself to him? He only wanted someone to keep him company as he made his way back to the afterlife. He didn't care how my heart might plummet down a never-ending abyss when he left. Maybe he laughed as it shattered, mocking at how foolish I was to love him.

Whatever he felt, or didn't, it's over. Hear that great Pharaoh? I'm over it! I repeated these words in my head as I carried myself from class to class, barely understanding anything my teachers said. The more I tried to listen, the more images and memories of us flooded my head. His smile, his laugh, his warm presence all raced back me, as real as when he still walked the Earth.

The final bell releases us for the day. I stagger out of the building, oblivious to my best friend chasing after me. His voice rang over my ears, negated my thoughts. Winter began tomorrow, and Yami still played through my mind. I wanted this season with him, but I supposed it would never happen.

"Yami! I'm going to tell you now, I'm over it!" I yelled into the sky, earning awkward glares from schoolmates. They didn't understand. They've never been in love or had their heart broken.

"Yug!" I hear Jou as he finally catches up to me, worry written all over his face. "What's going on with you? You haven't talked to me or anyone in the gang in months."

"I've had a lot on my mind," I mumble apologetically. I caught something about going to coffee together, so I follow him. We arrived at the coffee bar and grabbed a table outside. The slight breeze didn't phase either of us.

"So, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Jou insisted. "And as your best friend, I know better than to accept 'its nothing'."

Looking at the table to avoid eye contact, I quietly let out, "Yami. I miss him. I loved him."

I half expected Jou to laugh or consider me pathetic. Instead, he gave me a warm, understanding smile. He looked into my eyes, and apparently noticed me crying. Speechless, he adverted his gaze to the right. He loved Kaiba the way I loved my darkness, unable to imagine life without him.

"I'm sorry. I can only imagine how you probably feel, but Yami loved you. If he had the choice, he would've stayed here. But his soul was getting sick and weak. He needed to go home," Jou reminded me. I felt guilty for blaming him, but I'm sure he'd understand. He is and old soul afterall.

"You're right. He was the love of my life, though. Its hard to just let go know I'll never love anyone the same way," I said, sobs taking over my body. "We had so many great times together, and now its all just over."

"No, its not all over. You're still technically a kid. Life is only beginning for you. You haven't even gone to college yet. There will be plenty of other men and women. It just takes time," Jou assured, patting me on the back. I knew he was right.

"But, if Yami's my soul mate, will he want me to meet someone else? Won't he get angry?" I worried, forgetting how he hurt me.

"As long as you live on this Earth, I think the pharaoh just wants you to be happy. Live it up to the fullest, you know?" Jou had a point. Why would my love want me to beat myself up over the past? To continue grieving?

I never thought of how my mourning must tear him to shreds up in heaven. We shared many beautiful nights together and created countless memories neither of us would ever forget. As our waiter brought our coffee, I noticed frigid drops began falling from the sky. At last, winter had come.

The snow flakes each kissed my face and hand. Jou and I both looked towards the sky in amazement. I never told anyone this, but as the snow piled up on the ground, I swore I heard Yami's tender voice. His everlasting presence surrounded me, promising he'd watch over me from the afterlife. Closing my eyes, I let snow hit my mouth like a kiss from the pharaoh. Somehow, I have a feeling that when its my turn to abandon this world, I'll awake at Yami's side. On that day, our two fates will intertwine forever.

So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


End file.
